I Always Get What I Want
by BulletFan10195
Summary: Before anyone has a fit, yes I know it's rated M, but there will be NO ACTUAL SEX SCENES in this story. Will lines be crossed? Perhaps... *evil smirk* Anyway, what will happen when the last female Saiyan is found alive among four  maybe five?  Saiyans?
1. Chapter 1

I Always Get What I Want

**Bear with me here, this is my first story published on this site. Just know that when it's bolded (is that even a word?) and underlined, that's me personally talking to you. In the story, when the test looks like this,** _Tee-hee, example sentence._ **That just means someone is thinking. Dragon Ball Z© and its characters belong to Akira Toriyama, so thank him not me. Let me know what you guys think!**

Another giant explosion bursted through yet another wall. A raid. A raid for the planet and its resources. A tall, fairly skin toned man with black hair reaching past his knees, stepped in from the gaping hole he had just caused. A pleased smirk etched on his lips. His black eyes scanned the large room. Suddenly the green device over his left eye began beeping once more. It was a signal, a faint signal of energy, but to whom did it belong to? That is what he was to find out.

He searched the entire, what seemed like a living room, but had come up short. There was indeed another person near but locating said person proved to be a challenge. The large man took notice of a black wooden door that appeared to be locked down tightly. Whatever was kept inside, must be worth of value. With another giant smirk crawling on the buff man's face, he conjured a purple colored ki in his right hand and shot off the door handle. He rammed his hand in through the hole and yanked the door out of its hinges. Carelessly tossing the hunk of wood to the side, he entered the dark room. There were several odors that attacked his nostrils. However, none of them were unbearably unpleasant. It smelled of blood, light sweat, heat, fear, and scents that come from intercourse. Most of these scents were all too familiar with the giant and figured that this must have been the ruler's bedroom. But it didn't look like it. It didn't smell like it. Curious, the man investigated. Naturally he saw the bed; an enormous bed that took up most of the space in the room. There, he saw it, something he thought he would never see again.

A Saiyan tail. The scraggly limb had lost it's shine, bright color, softness, and it's natural, thriving energy. Nonetheless, it belong to one of his own. Worried for his member, he quickly floated to the side of the bed the creature was nearer to. The giant slowly pulled the blanket off the Saiyan, only to be twice as shocked as before. Lying, on its side, in front of him, was a female. He took a few steps back, aghast at what his eyes were seeing. _It can't be possible! The last of the female Saiyans were terminated by Freeza! _He thought to himself. But surely this was no trick. He returned to his member and kneeled next to her. The odors, they were coming from her. It was then that he looked over the bed. Messy and heavily blood stained. Definitely from when, whoever it was, had _taken _her innocence. The female, though fully awake, never said anything. She never spoke, begged for mercy, or even looked up at who had uncovered her. She just remained still, her wrist cuffed to the side of the headboard of the bed. Had she been abused one too many times that she had just given up? Or was it the fact that one of her own was finally rescuing her and didn't feel threatened? Feeling sympathy for the tortured Saiyan, the giant spoke softly.

"Are you alright?"

No response whatsoever. The man placed a hand on her side, stroking back and forth gently. _This_ caused a reaction. He watched in disgust as the frail female laid on her stomach, positioning herself for what she thought she knew was next. She really had given up. The man's stomach turned, knowing that one of his members was this badly broken.

"No. No, I'm not here for that. W-what's your name?" (He asked worried. Still no response.) "Look, I-I'm going to take you to Prince Vegeta. We're going to take you away from here. You're- you're going to be alright."

(The giant man easily ripped the rusted chains off the fragile young female and he gently picked her up. He heard her whimper, but didn't know if it was from pain or if she was trying to communicate with him. Whatever the reason, the man ignored it for now. _I have to get this female in better conditions or else..._ He didn't even want to finish that thought. As soon as he was outside, he took off flying, searching for his fellow male colleagues. He found one of them, and he was the one Raditz desperately wanted to find first. He gently touched land before hastily rushing to his much more shorter companion. The shorter male Saiyan had erect, spiky, black hair and had a similar device over his left eye. Though, his was red. The shorter male watched in annoyance as he saw his fellow member carry some pathetic life form to him. Surely he would expect pity.

"Prince Vegeta!"

"What is it now, Raditz?"

"I- I have someone you should see."

"What have I told you about _'No survivors'_?"

"But my Prince, she's-"

"A female? What makes you think I will have any sort of empathy for a female?"

"But my liege she-!"

"When I said 'no survivors', I meant it Raditz!"

He huffed and turned right around, and went straight for his pod. Raditz wasn't going to stop just yet.

"Prince Vegeta, please, hear me out! This is a female of Saiyan descent!"

Now the so called Prince stopped in his tracks and hesitantly turned around.

"What did you say?"

He whispered loudly, surprise in his deep, charming voice. The giant Saiyan, held out the weak female for the Prince to inspect, and inspect he did. The skeptical miniature Saiyan moved Raditz's fingers to reveal a fully intact, dull, light brown tail. This has to be some sort of trickery! He tugged on it gently. No immediate response from the female. Which didn't please the Prince. Vegeta brushed his thumb carefully over the bristle hairs. This was no trick. This truly was a female Saiyan. A weak one, but a Saiyan no doubt.

"What do we do with her?"

Raditz stupidly questioned. Vegeta released the tail and walked back to his pod. Before entering he fixed his gloves, readjusted his device, and swiped his nose.

"Get in your pod Raditz, we're leaving."

"But what about N-?"

"Nappa can easily return. But that female has no more time to waste. If we want her to live we need to act fast." (He turned around to face him.) "Understood?"

"Understood, Prince Vegeta."

He replied while slightly bowing his head. In doing so, he continued to stare at the pale female. If she is of Saiyan descent, how could she have let this happen to her? Raditz sighed and walked her to his pod. The sealed tight door hissed open and he entered it backwards, trying not to stir the young girl. He plopped down in the cushioned seat, hit a button, and the door closed. As soon as the door was shut, the white sphere rose to the sky and blasted off into deep space. The girl shifted when the turbulence made the pod start to shake. Raditz held her tightly, afraid that even slightly releasing her body, would kill her.

Finally, he took notice of her features beside her tail. She had fairly long black hair reaching her tailbone, meaning she must have been raised with the lower class. Her skin tone seemed to have lost it's natural color, and her body was at it's worst. It looked like someone had covered a skeleton with a pale, light tan paper. This caused him to feel saddened. A feeling he rarely feels towards anyone. To think the last female of their race, had reached a point like this. The shredded clothing that she had on, he found, was the blue spandex that came with the traditional Saiyan armor. She had to have lived on Vegetasei at some point, but when did this happen? She looked younger than Vegeta's and his own age, but since Saiyans age slowly, it was an uncertain guess.

Luckily for the Saiyans, the planet they were raiding was nearby their 'new' home planet. No, it isn't Planet Frieza, it's a smaller planet that was taken over by four adult Saiyans. Prince Vegeta, Nappa, Raditz, and Turles had fled Frieza's reign and started life anew on said, tiny planet. They killed the inhabitants but making sure not to kill whatever other life forms there were to eat. It looked like a crossover between Earth and Vegetasei. Naturally, they took kindly to the foreign planet. Especially knowing that they no longer had to take orders by a lizard with purple lipstick. When more turbulence struck the pod, the girl shifted once again.

"It's alright, we're almost home."

Raditz tried to reassure but felt it in vain when she still didn't speak to him. He licked his lips, swallowed dryly, and spoke again.

"I'm Raditz, your name?"

**Yeah I'm done for now. Again, this is my first story published here, so if you like it please let me know and I'll do my best to make another chapter.**


	2. Chapter 2

I Always Get What I Want Ch. 2

**Ok, before this story goes any farther, I know that the previous chapter was so serious and somewhat depressing, BUT, as you can see near the title, it's supposed to be humorous as well. So this is where it begins to transition into the comedy side of things. Yes there will be some serious notes because, well that's just how life is! ****^^; ****Oh something else that will be somewhat comedic will be the characters. So yeah, if Veggie-boy seems a little odd to you, that's just how I **_**want **_**him to sound and act like. Please let me know what you guys think! Much appreciated!**

**~Tsundere-Ryuzaki 3**

Raditz waited for a reply. For fuck's sake, he would've taken a whimper, a cry, puking! Anything that would let him know more about this girl, or if she was even alive! He sighed annoyed at himself. He felt like this was _his_ fault. Vegeta had previously said that they were going to raid the planet they were just on, but Raditz didn't agree. _"We have everything we need, here! If we raid another planet, we'll be no better than Frieza himself!"_ Raditz protested emotionally. This was several months in the past. Now he regretted denying. Had they left when The Prince had said so, then... then maybe, this girl would be in better conditions.

His eyes glazed over the youth. She seemed at peace, her eyes weren't unnaturally peeled open. Perhaps she was finally feeling secure enough to get some rest? Or had she finally died? He didn't want to shake her, but he _needed_ to know that she hadn't passed. While biting his bottom lip he weakly shook her. She didn't even flinch. Raditz feared the worst. Now, he poked her cheek. Her shut eye cringed and the weight that felt like it was crushing Raditz's chest disappeared. At that moment, Raditz felt the need to continue to try and communicate with her.

"Are you awake?"

Still no response. The giant Saiyan was getting frustrated at this point.

"Please, _please,_ answer me.

"Mi..nami.."

"What? Minami?"

Raditz repeated , unsure if he heard correctly, but the girl said no more. However, Raditz was content with what he got. Her name.

X

"A-a g-girl? No way!"

Another male Saiyan with several spikes in his hair and darker skin tone exclaimed as he tumbled off the handmade hammock and ran behind Raditz and the Prince. Vegeta had commanded the giant Saiyan to place the female on Raditz's bed. He did as he was told. The young girl, upon being laid down, immediately went back into her 'forced' position. Raditz grew another disgusted look. Vegeta looked up at Raditz, cross armed.

"What is she doing?"

"I-I think that... she was used- used for sexual gratification. And this is the submissive p-position that they would force her in."

"And she instinctively goes into that position?"

Turles questioned curiously upon entering the room. The other two males turned to glance at him but returned to watching the girl.

"I suppose.."

"Pick her up again Raditz," Vegeta said as he took off his scouter and exited the room. "And bring her over to the rejuvenation tank."

Raditz, once again, did as he was told. He gently lifted the young female and followed his Prince. Vegeta clicked certain buttons and the rejuvenation tank door opened slowly. Both Raditz and Vegeta hooked the girl up and closed the door. Vegeta pressed more buttons; suddenly the tank was filling with an odd green colored liquid, submerging the girl.

"She's cute."

Turles blurted out idiotically; the remaining two Saiyans stared at him. He merely grinned and folded his hands behind him.

"But who is she?"

He questioned, not knowing who this was and why she was here. Vegeta sighed exasperatedly and made his way to the kitchen. His colleagues right after him.

"This does not seem like a Saiyan, Raditz."

Now Turles understood why they had brought home a stranger, and a female at that. The long-haired Saiyan was taken back by his Prince's brashness. He stuttered before finally answering.

"S-sh-she smells like Saiyan. And that t-tail i-is unmistakable P-Prince Vegeta."

"But it does not explain why she would let herself be treated this way!"

Vegeta's voice thundered. The remaining two Saiyans slightly winced at his booming voice. Naturally the Prince was going to be furious that the last living female Saiyan had been abused in such a matter, but even more so, by the fact that she _let_ them get away with it.

"Maybe she's a hybrid?"

Turles chirped out from behind the counter. Vegeta gave him the nastiest snarl.

"If she is a hybrid then you, Raditz, (He fiercely poked his chest.) will have to get rid of her! I will accept nothing less than a _100%, pure _Saiyan!"

"What do you mean, 'You won't accept' her?"

Turles stated suspiciously as he sat on a spiny chair.

"None of your business, Turles!"

"Seems to me, like you want to claim her as your mate."

Raditz sneered. Vegeta wrinkled his nose but turned his attention to the refrigerator. He pulled out a tray of raw meat and set it next to the large Saiyan.

"For all we know, she could be the very last living, _fertile_, female Saiyan alive. I am the Prince of all Saiyans, of course I have every single right to claim her."

"That's bullshit! You have just about every right as the rest of us!"

Turles exclaimed as he, basically, insulted his Prince. Vegeta pounded his fist on the counter, causing the wood to split.

"Do not categorize me with you low class! You all know well enough that I am by far the most culminating Elite Saiyan that ever lived!"

"With the biggest ego.."

Turles scoffed as he turned his back to the hot-headed elite.

"Do not turn your back on me, Turles!"

"I'm gonna go check on the chick."

Turles crossed his arms and left the room with that. Vegeta continued to snarl like a rabid dog, but pushed the tray of several pieces of uncooked meat at Raditz.

"These aren't going to cook themselves Raditz."

And Vegeta, too, left the room in such a manner. Raditz, who had been biting his tongue throughout the entire conversation, sighed angrily and picked up the tray. While walking sluggishly, Raditz begun thinking of the fact that Vegeta might actually claim the girl. He didn't want that; he wanted the female for himself. Though she wasn't looking her best right now, he positively knew that she is beautiful.

_I can't go against Prince Vegeta's commands, but why in the stars above does _he_ get automatic rights to Minami! What if I-!..._

He physically stopped thinking and walking. His shoulders dropped lazily; his black eyes scanning rapidly at the floor.

"W-w-what if... _I_ want to claim her?"

"Claim who, Raditz?"

Raditz jumped in fear, nearly dropping the tray of meat. He recognized that voice; he turned around.

"N-Nappa! I... didn't see you there. When did you arrive?"

"Oh, hmm, about an hour after you left me!"

"Believe me Nappa, it wasn't my choice."

He cocked his head and continued to walk.

"Oh? Then Vegeta's?" (He scoffed.) "You know he would never leave behind one of the few living Saiyans."

_He will, when there's pussy involved._

He thought bitterly to himself. He growled lowly and clenched the tray tighter in his fists. Then sighed away his unnecessary anger.

"We found a female.."

"Oh whoop-dee-do."

Nappa said sarcastically, as he nonchalantly cleaned his ear with his pinky, and rolling his eyes.

"A _female_ Saiyan."

Now Raditz captured his fellow Saiyan's attention. Nappa quickly caught up to the second giant.

"...What? You're kidding!"

"Don't talk so loud!" (Raditz looked back at the door he exited.) "We're all not in the best of moods."

"When is Vegeta?"

They both lightly chuckled as they walked to a pit. It was a pit of fire that the original inhabitants would used to either cook or smoke their food. There was an adjustable grill right above the hole in the ground. Raditz and Nappa placed the meat in a certain order to ensure that all the meat would cook exactly the same. As they waited, Raditz sat cross-legged and Nappa laid on his back.

"So what happened? Why is everyone even more bitchy?"

Nappa questioned as he took off his scouter and closed his eyes. Raditz began flipping the pieces of cooking meat.

"Prince Vegeta was skeptical when I showed her to him, but as soon as he was sure that she was indeed a Saiyan, he started to make assumptions that he would claim her as his mate. Can you flip those?"

Nappa sat up and flipped the last three pieces of meat. His expression seemed to get serious, like the rest of his members had.

"Already making assumptions, huh? Well is she pretty?"

"I'm not going to lie, right now at a quick glance, no. However, as we brought her here, I had time to really examine her."

"And?"

"She's beautiful."

His tone softened and his arm flipping the steaks, lowered. Nappa looked at his companion and saw that he was deeply staring at the steam escaping from the browning meat.

"No kidding? Huh.. Where is she?"

"The rejuvenation tank."

Nappa's eyes widen and his expression turned nervous.

"Don't tell me Vegeta-"

"No, no." (Raditz awkwardly laughed.) "See, this is where things got... peculiar."

"Peculiar?"

"When I found her, she was chained to a bed that was, literally, a _bloody _mess, her hair and tail: brittle and knotted, and her overall complexion: a ghost."

"What? How in the hell does that happen? To a Saiyan I mean."

"That's where Vegeta begun having second thoughts of Minami."

"Minami?"

"Sh-she told me her name." (He stabbed one of the steaks, checking it expertly.) "But nothing more."

"I'm going to check her out. Oh and you know Vegeta likes his steaks rare, right?"

Raditz looked down and saw that he had cooked all the steaks, a slightly past medium-rare. He threw down the fork he was using to flip the meat.

"Fucking hell!"


	3. Chapter 3

I Always Get What I Want Ch. 3

**Yay, chapter three. Just so you know, this story has evidently formed a mind of its own. I don't know where it's going, but I think you'll like the way it turns out anyway. Let me know what you guys think!**

**~Tsundere-Ryuzaki 3**

Turles watched in curiosity as he saw the girl slowly transform. Her hair was turning back into her normal raven black, shiny, vibrant color. Her skin, a soft, natural, light tan color. And her tail turned chocolate brown. Turles smiled at the thought that she might awaken to him.

_Come on. _(He whined.)_ Wake up._

Suddenly the youth awoke; her big, sincere eyes instantly landing on Turles, who just smirked and pressed buttons to release the young female. As soon as the door opened, the female swiftly pounced on Turles and immediately pressed her lips against his. Turles didn't deny and rolled on top of her, maneuvering his hand underneath her back and brought her in closer. She clenched her fists tightly on his armor, pulled away, and licked the tip of his nose. She pulled away again and spoke.

"Turles what the hell are you doing?"

Unfortunately, it was Nappa's voice he heard. Turles opened his eyes and saw that he was glomping the glass part of the rejuvenation tank's door. He slightly blushed and slid down to land on his rear.

"N-nothing. When did you get here?"

"A while ago." (He stated vaguely; his eyes landing on the girl.) "Is this Minami?"

"Minami?"

"Raditz told me, that she told him, her name."

"Minami. That's cute."

"She _is_ a looker."

"_Now_. You should've seen her before. Poor thing looked all used up."

"Used up?"

"Raditz thinks she was a sex slave."

"Her? But she's a Saiyan! I'm sure she could've blown whoever wanted to take advantage of her into oblivion!"

"That's why Veggie-boy here, is on the fence on keeping her."

"Hey if he doesn't want her, I'll take her."

X

"The meat is overcooked Raditz."

The arrogant Prince muttered as he jabbed his fork into the seemingly normal piece of meat. Raditz twiddled nervously with the ends of his hair.

"My apologies, Prince Vegeta. I was... distracted."

"I have to do everything myself, don't I?"

Vegeta sighed annoyed as he walked into the kitchen, mumbling curse words to himself. He opened the refrigerator and pulled out one steak. Without saying another word, the miniature exited the building. Everyone seemed to release their breath upon his departure.

"Fuckin midget. Boo-hoo I barely overcook one piece of meat and the bitch is whining about it."

"That douche has been spoiled his whole life."

Turles added as he fiercely picked at his teeth. A sliver of meat had wedged itself between his molars. Nappa set down what remained of his drink and placed his forearms on the table.

"I don't remember one time King Vegeta ever denied his son something, anything he wanted."

"So why do we deal with it?"

Chirped Turles, after finally managing to rip the meat out then consumed it, pleased.

"Because we'll end up like Butarega. **(1)**"

Raditz sighed and leaned relaxed on his chair. His palms holding the back of his head.

"Who?"

Questioned Turles.

"Exactly."

Nappa chuckled and picked up the remainder of the plates. He just threw them in the trash. Being _male_ Saiyans, of course they were too prideful to do housework. Housework that was the responsibility of the female. Which was another reason why the males were so pleased that a female had been found.

"When do you think she'll wake up?"

Nappa questioned, turning to his companions.

"Minami?"Raditz wondered.

"No your mother. Yes Minami!"

Suddenly they heard glass shattering, in the room where the rejuvenation tank was held in. All three Saiyans looked at each other before sprinting to the room. When they entered the hallway, they noticed that the floor was wet. They opened the door and the more of the green healing liquid in the tank spilled out. Apparently, the female had forced the door opened, causing the liquid to spill out.

"The window!"

Turles exclaimed, pointing at the shattered window.

"She escaped! Outside; let's go!"

Nappa commanded as would Vegeta if he were here. The Saiyans quickly marched out of the house, stumbling towards Vegeta, who was not in the least bit, amused.

"And where are you all going at once?"

"Vegeta, she escaped! Th-the girl broke free!"

Nappa panted out. Vegeta's indifferent expression stayed the same, and even begun to eat his "_perfectly_" cooked meat in front of them.

"Aren't you even remotely worried, Veg-head?"

Turles grunted as he crossed his arms.

"Are you all this stupid? She can't go anywhere where we can't find her. Every human looking being is dead on this planet. Not to mention we have our scouters. Now all of you calm yourselves and let me eat in peace!"

He angrily spat and made his way to the house. Raditz looked out to where Minami might have gone. He clenched his fists in anger. Angry at the fact that Vegeta couldn't care less that their last chance of mating and reproducing offspring had just run off, and the ignorant Prince didn't immediately call for a search party.

"Well I'm going to look for her!"

Raditz snarled but didn't instantly leave. He wanted to wait for his Prince's reaction. Vegeta didn't bother to look back, yet carelessly waved his hand.

"Suit yourself."

X

The female youth was panting as she desperately continued to run away from, what she mistook for, a laboratory. For _"medical purposes"_, said by Vegeta, she was stripped to her birthday suit. The only thing she had on was the metallic cufflink that used to be attached to the chains she was tied with. Though she felt a thousand times better, most the planet was covered with small, jagged pebbles that liked to adhere to her bare feet. The pain at first was bearable but after running for what seemed like hours, she had to stop. An almost dried up river appeared in front of her, past that was grass that would pass her knees. She would rest there, for now. She strategically jumped from rock to rock, unfortunately she stepped awkwardly, falling, and scraping her right knee and left shin. The pain she could withstand, it was the constant bleeding she couldn't fix. Using what little water the river supplied and hastily washed whatever blood managed to escape.

Finally, she carefully crossed the rest of the river and immediately laid on the soft, green grass. Her panting was the only sound heard. She looked at the cuff still attached to her; at last she was free from them. Then she remembered something else. She moved her hair behind her and saw the 'Devil's mark' right above her left breast. The mark she would have on her until the day she died. It was a black heart. The heart symbolized the dark "affection" they would falsely present to her. The first thing she remembered after appearing with them, was she was on a table with the four of them standing over her, watching her, examining her. She shook her head violently, trying to forget it. It was all in the past, and she was free now. No one could hurt her.

"There you are!"

She heard a familiar male voice. Frightened, she sat up erectly and ran, not giving things a second thought.

"No wait!"

Raditz called. Without giving things a second thought either, he flew after her. What both of them didn't realize, was that she was still bleeding. The youth felt light headed and eventually faltered to her knees. She had given up again, and even begun weeping silently. Her fists clenched tightly on the dirt as her emotions took over. The last time she tried to escape, they all "punished" her. Raditz slowly came behind her, hearing her quiet sobs. He kneeled next to her.

"I'm sorry... I promise.. I won't do it again..."

_Her voice,_ (Raditz thought.) _Her voice is incredibly soft, and young, and.. angelic._

He swallowed dryly and placed his giant hand on her shoulder. He felt her body stiffen.

"You do not have to fear me."

The girl shivered and looked up at the man. The first thing she noticed was the scouter, then the Saiyan armor, finally his eyes.

"I am a Saiyan as well."

He kept reassuring the young female. She inhaled shakily and, shockingly, wrapped her arms around the giant's neck. He felt her warm tears hitting the crook of his neck. Though the reason behind the tears was horrible, the sensation of her warmth was soothing to him. It was then that he finally realized that she was still naked. Raditz's face flushed a deep red feeling the youth's well endowed chest against his own.

"Thank you.."

The girl whispered softly. Raditz didn't want to pull away for he didn't want to see her exposed body. (Not yet at least.) Unfortunately the youth removed herself, as soon as she did, Raditz looked away. A heavy blush creeped onto his face.

"N-not a p-problem. Minami, is it?"

"Mnh-hmm." (She replied innocently.) "Why are you looking away?"

"u-u-uh... You- you're naked."

"Oh. Seems I am. Why?"

This girl. Was she stupid? Here she is in front of a stranger, _naked_, and she wasn't in the least bit embarrassed or even trying to cover her exposed body. Raditz could feel his own drool accumulating in his mouth, and forcibly swallowed the warm saliva.

"Wh-when we found you, you weren't in the best of conditions. So we brought you to our planet to heal you. H-here."

While he was explaining everything to her, he had taken off the top half of his armor and handed it her. She looked at it for a moment before actually receiving it. It was large enough to cover everything that needed to be covered. With such a youthful appearance, Minami looked like a little girl playing dress up with her father's uniform.

"Y-you're bleeding."

"Hmm? Oh, I scraped my knee on those rocks. It doesn't hurt but the bleeding hasn't stopped."

"I'll take you back. The rejuvenation tank isn't working right now, (He chuckled nervously.) so we'll have to fix that up ourselves."

"We?"

"Ah, yes. You must recall of Prince Vegeta?"

"I do. Is he with you?"

"Indeed. Him, Nappa, and Turles."

"Who and who?"

She questioned confused.

"I figured you wouldn't know them. Can you fly?"

Minami looked down. Her hands folded behind her, she rubbed her foot against the ground and shook her head softly. There it was again. The appearance of a child.

"I forgot how to."

"You.. _forgot_?"

"I'd been tied to that bed for years. I'm surprised I remembered how to walk."

Raditz sweated and gulped at the question he was about to ask.

"Would you.. like me.. to carry you?"

His voice just barely quivered, hoping she'd say yes.

"Sure."

She smiled. Her smile, it made a hole in Raditz's stomach. Her smile. He held his breath as gently placed his right hand under the back of her knees, and supported her from her back. Once in his arms, she rested her head against his bare chest. Raditz felt the hairs on the nape of his neck stand, including the bristle hairs on his tail. However, something made him wonder. She had been abused, and _terribly,_ why is it that she is so trusting of him?

**1~ If you've ever watched TeamFourStar's Dragon Ball Z© Abridged Series, you'll have seen the Bardock special. And what happens is, Butarega (I think that's how you spell his name) approaches King Vegeta reporting that Bardock has gone mad. Now, I won't ruin the joke here, but what happens to Butarega is just so sad, it's funny!**


End file.
